<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the After Story by RascallyRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670345">After the After Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven'>RascallyRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 can’t go anywhere without angst following him let’s be honest tho, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, My first angst, Original Character(s), POV 707 | Choi Luciel, POV Original Character, Spoilers, angst angst angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC isn’t sure where she is or who her visitors are, but what she does know is that one of them means the most to her.</p><p>Aura Mun is my OG character for MC; I use her in most of my Mystic Messenger fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Aura Mun (OG Character), Han Jumin &amp; Main Character, Kang Jaehee &amp; Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung &amp; Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun &amp; Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the After Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise art! I'm not sure how to put it in the fic, so I put a link to view the picture I commissioned. I have it saved on my computer and my Google Drive, so *shrug* If you can't view it by clicking on the link in the story as you read, I have a link that leads to my Tumblr where I also posted the pic. Thanks for reading!</p><p>Please see notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is everyone okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are they all...happy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope they're safe…</em>
</p><p>Thoughts like these continued to run through my mind, although, I was confused. Who are "they" and why am I worried about their well-being? Am I in danger? Should I worry about myself first? I scrunched up my face as a flash of pain went through my head...</p><p>
  <em>How unpleasant.</em>
</p><p>An involuntary giggle escapes my lips, momentarily baffling me. Who used to say that?</p><p>Distracting myself from the lack of answers to these mysteries, I take a look at my surroundings. It seems I’m in space, surrounded by twinkling stars and glowing galaxies of the vast cosmos. My chest feels uncomfortable, making me realize I’m holding my breath. I slowly let out air as I continue glancing around the beautiful space. I feel lost and feel my chest growing tighter.</p><p>Blurry images appear in the corner of my eye, distracting me from a potential anxiety attack, their faint light steadily growing brighter and bigger in dark purple and...silver?</p><p>They're stars. I take a quick look around me to see the other stars, all of them far away and faintly white.</p><p>I look back at the two unusually colored stars, now at their full brightness just over my head. As I observe them, I notice they’re always flashing at each other, as if arguing, yet, somehow, they still get along... A warmth blooms from my chest in fondness at the thought of these two stars, now formed into figures of men. Although their features elude me, I somehow know them.</p><p>I start hearing their voices; one is deep and calm, belonging to the purple figure; the other is also deep but with a musical lilt and full of passion. Silver. They talk but I can't hear what they're saying, though I get a sense they're talking to me. I try opening my mouth to ask them to speak up, but nothing escapes. It occurs to me how strange it was that I could hear in space, let alone breathe, but my voice alludes me.</p><p>A pause, until… Yep, there they go again, getting along like cats and dogs.</p><p>I giggle again, this time in fondness for the two goofballs. The voices stop and the colored figures seemingly come closer to me; I’m still unable to know what they're saying, but as they speak, I feel myself relax at their soothing voices and drift away once again into vast unknown...</p><p>***</p><p>When I regain awareness of my surroundings, I hear two voices, feminine this time. I look around and see two more colored stars, this time off to the side: one a brilliant yellow and the other a soft green. I have a feeling the yellow star was supposed to have accompanied the purple man. As I think this, the yellow expands into a feminine figure, tickling the edges of my mind at the familiarity of it.</p><p>The soft green star morphs into a small figure as well, but slightly more male. I feel calmer knowing they’re here for me, grateful to see them both, a strange feeling to have for random figures.</p><p>As I observe that they have slightly more detail than the purple and silver figures, I hear the yellow figure speaking to the green one, sounding reprimanding, the green star flickering in embarrassment. This time, I can hear the words being spoken more clearly, but I still can’t quite make out what they were saying. While they speak, I feel like I’m floating underwater instead of in open space. I’m so curious about what they’re saying to each other and wishing I could have someone to converse with, I groan in frustration at my inability to completely hear them. I’m so close!</p><p>The stars come closer to me after my groan. Could they hear me? I try speaking or making other noises… to no avail. The yellow and green figures speak with urgency, as if they want to speak to me. I actually hear words now, like “eat” and “awake”, confusing me as to what they were asking of me.</p><p>Such comfortable warmth similar to the other two star-figures emit from them; I realize how tired I am, and despite their desperate and anxiety’s tones, I close my eyes and drift off once more, basking in their warmth…</p><p>***</p><p>A soft brush on my hand awakens me, causing me to open my eyes once more. I want this to be the last time I open my eyes before I completely give in to the space around me, sad though it would be. Why would it be sad, though? I look down at my left hand, where I feel someone holding it...but nothing's there.</p><p>I hear more soft voices and look around, yet I don’t see anyone. Somehow, the space around me has gotten dimmer, making me feel like I should be panicked. Floating around isn't so bad, though. The space around me is almost pitch black, completely different from the vast cosmos I saw before; however, I see yet another two figures.</p><p>One is bright pink, subtle in its radiance and a gentle teal figure that has an edge of sadness to it; for some reason, these two are farther away than the previous figures. They’re far away enough so I can’t see their features clearly, as though I’m not supposed to know what they look like. They say something like “good luck” before fading from view. I hope they don’t expect an answer; I’m too tired to try using my voice again.</p><p>Once they left, the pressure on my hand tightens, and this time when I look down, I see a deep, passionate red figure of a man that somehow strikes me as the most radiant of them all, despite it not glowing as brightly as all the others. He seems to be sitting, his head in his arms and one hand on mine. I wait for him to speak, as well as lift his head so I can see him; the details of him are the sharpest I’ve seen and I find myself anxious to see his face, to see if I recognize him and if he could give me any clues of the other people.</p><p>I wait for a long time; time is meaningless to me, but because I want to see him almost desperately, now it feels like forever is too long. I worry that if he waits too long, I may have already drifted away…</p><p>A muffled sound comes from the cavern of his arms and it electrifies me; though broken, I’m overjoyed to hear it! I now feel that I can rest easy, even if I never saw his face, because I know that as long as he has a voice, he will be okay. Pressure enters my head as I think these thoughts, now teary instead of happy. It was time to let me rest. He needs to let me go.</p><p>I want to tell him it's okay... he's safe now. All I want is his everlasting happiness and I know he can find it one day, even if I’m not there to find it with him...</p><p>Every one of these thoughts and feelings I have, I wonder how I know their names?</p><p>Why am I experiencing them?</p><p>And why does this red figure hold my hand so tightly, like he doesn't want me to go?</p><p>Why must he ground me in space?</p><p>Why won't he let me drift away?</p><p>Little flecks of sadness radiate off of him and keeps him from being as bright as I know he can be. I wonder if I helped him enough? How can someone so sad be beautiful to me…?</p><p>"Aura..."</p><p>My eyes went from being heavy to snapping open in a second. I can hear him speak! My chest immediately feels lighter, a change that startles me. What was this feeling..? Happiness? No, it was more...</p><p>"Aura," he says again, this time more warbly.</p><p>I focus on his warm voice, sad that he’s not his cheerful self but excited nonetheless to hear it, until I realize...he’s crying.</p><p>My beautiful red star was crying!</p><p>I try raising my free hand to comfort him but it won’t move! Frustration overcomes me as I struggle to move... To no avail.</p><p>"This is all my fault." My beautiful star's voice stops me in my struggles and I focus completely on his words and voice. What was his fault?</p><p>“I was selfish and kept you near me because I didn’t want to lose you AND my bro-brother. I knew you might’ve found a way to follow me, or convince someone else to find me, but I did—I didn’t leave you behind because I finally found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with! I wanted...I wanted to marry you in the space station! It’s all my fault for allowing myself to be blind to the seriousness of the situation and be cocky! And you got severely hu-hurt! Why did you do that!? Why didn’t you let me do my—my job, you beautiful, impulsive girl!”</p><p>Tears stream down my face as memories rush into my mind at lightning speed, recounting not just how I saved his life without thought for my own safety, but the other times we experienced together as well. It was like looking at a movie: we met on the chat; we joked and became closer, until he pushed me away; we saved his brother, but it turned into tragedy almost immediately after; I saw a man in robes charge at the love of my life and I immediately moved in front of him.</p><p>It was a no-brainer. I needed him in my life.</p><p>“In all the time I’ve known you, little though it’s been, you never gave up. It’s possible… this was the final trial. My life must be too much for you. If you want to go, know that—that the RFA loves you.”</p><p>He finishes off with a sob, leaving me broken-hearted. He was so loving, even as he grieved, giving me a choice to stay or go.</p><p>This man loves me... He didn't say it in so many words but it becomes clear to me: I am precious to him. He’s willing to let me float away if I so choose; he said things out of hurt but somehow I knew that it was something he was working on because of me. He loves me that much...</p><p>Emotions and sensations rush through me and I store the energy building up inside me; I've never given in before, as he said. I've always been strong through the roughest of times. I have a choice to give in now and to be weak... And he will still love me. I slowly close my eyes as the memories fade…</p><p>I realize that while I’d be content to float forever, I decide the darkness isn’t comfortable anymore. I like feeling things, no matter how painful, because there’s always the sweet ones; and I especially like feeling them with the man holding my hand as he cries for me.</p><p>I'm happier with my red star. He gives me the purpose to live and love.</p><p>My eyes fly open and the galaxy around me is no longer grey, but bursting with colors that were previously absent. My struggling increases, but as I double my efforts, pain shoots through my head. But my star mustn't cry! I want to be there for him! He mustn’t suffer!</p><p>Part of me wants to give up, to give in to the comfortable space around me, and I feel shame for thinking I'd be better off in this void. I cease my struggles for a moment as I wonder what I want.</p><p>I can stay and feel content; float endlessly and have no worries.</p><p>The other option is to reach out for my brilliant red star and be reintroduced to a world of pain and uncertainties… but with that world comes friends, excitement and happiness.</p><p>I find new strength and fight through the ever-increasing pain coursing through my head as I try reaching out to my love. He doesn't notice me reaching, facing away from me in his sadness, even standing up and moving away.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The low statement of desperation came out, giving me a start to hear my own voice. I can talk, or if I could before, now I can hear myself! With renewed vigor, I call out to my fading star, his silhouette shifting into a star.</p><p>"Please, come back!"</p><p>His red hue brightens for a moment, half-figure pausing.</p><p>I realize I need to call out his name so he doesn't disappear from my life forever. I want him here with me, always.</p><p>"I love you...Saeyoung!"</p><p>With the last of my energy, I twist to reach out to him and wish with all my heart that he reaches back for me. I can feel myself running out of energy already, but I see the red star, who I now remember as Saeyoung, come closer, his form changing back into a man.</p><p>I continue reaching out to him, hope blooming as I see an arm pull away and reach towards me as well. He comes closer, slowly but surely, until I can see his handsome, teary face. I try to smile, feeling my lips twitch as I look into his teary gold eyes. I say something to him to make him feel better, anything to let him know of the depths of my feelings.</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hr6eOKb95eWy-ZRNFj8RpryEKGn61rHu/view?usp=sharing">Saeyoung Reaching Out to MC</a>
</p><p>His hopeful face is the last thing I see before everything goes black.</p><p>***</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up over this,” his twin quietly commanded.</p><p>“You’ve done so much for everyone, Saeyoung. Aura would say so, too.”</p><p>The beaten down ex-hacker could barely glance at V as he said this. It was still his fault, no matter how kind they were trying to be. <em>He</em> brought her along. <em>He</em> got cocky.</p><p>And he lost her.</p><p>“I don’t deserve to see her.”</p><p>Saeran let out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t make me lock you in with her. I will do it, you know.”</p><p>“I may let him, you know,” V gently teased. “It’s time to face your fears and stop running away from them.”</p><p>Saeyoung glanced at his sleeping girlfriend, wondering if she even would want to marry, let alone date, as he deeply desired. After this accident, he wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to see him again.</p><p>Strong hands clasped his shoulders, startling the redhead into looking at his attacker.</p><p>“Stop bringing yourself down, Saeyoung! I may not be telepathic, but I can read your mind. She chose you, and did a damn fine job in doing so. You don’t know what she‘ll say when she wakes up! Don’t shoulder all the burden and push her away again.”</p><p>Saeyoung started to tear up at his brother’s encouragement, making Saeran visibly uncomfortable, but he kept his hands firmly on his shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, you’re right. I’ll—I’ll say goodbye.”</p><p>Saeran shook his head. “She’s a strong one. She <em>will</em> wake up. And when she does, you’ll stop your annoying moping.”</p><p>V nodded in agreement, looking slightly amused, before motioning for Saeyoung to step inside the room. “We’ll stay out here to give you some quality time.”</p><p>The young man wasn’t sure what good it would do to be alone with a comatose girl who couldn’t speak back to him, but he entered the room anyway.</p><p>It turned out he needed to be alone with her because the moment he walked to her side and took her hand, he spilled his soul out to her. He wasn’t sure she heard him, but it didn’t matter anymore; even just her presence calmed him down.</p><p>He stood up after trying to slow his breathing after sobbing so hard, resolving to leave...and never see Aura, the girl he was going to marry in the space station, ever again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The voice was small as Saeyoung started to walk away, but he heard it. Despite not hearing it for weeks, he was still attuned to her voice. He paused mid step, wondering if it was a trick of the mind or—</p><p>“Please, come back!”</p><p>Though stronger, the voice was still weak, but it definitely came from Aura’s direction. There was no way…</p><p>“I love you...Saeyoung!”</p><p>Twisting around, he saw, to his disbelief, that the girl he loved was trying to move her arm as her face contorted in concentration. He watched as she continued struggling to lift it, seemingly reaching towards him.</p><p>His feet had a mind of their own just as his own brain was having a hard time fathoming how his prayers were being answered, and denying what he saw. It was almost pathetic how drawn he was to her as he raised his own arm for her, yet determined that it wasn’t pathetic. They were two halves of a whole orange, something he’d never understood until he met Aura.</p><p>“Life is hard, Saeyoung, but it’s worth the fight if I’m with you.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile tenderly as he watched the strong girl he loved try so hard, even unconsciously, to make him feel better. He truly didn’t deserve her.</p><p>The thought made him hesitate in touching her…</p><p>And her hand dropped to the hospital bed, scaring his soul out of his body.</p><p>“Aura!”</p><p>Grabbing the dead weight that was her hand, Saeyoung closed the distance between them as he reached his other hand to caress her head.</p><p>“I heard you, I heard you speak! If you’re still there, I promise I’ll be a better man for you! I know it’s a selfish wish, but please...Please don’t leave me behind!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Saeyoung started muttering under his breath about getting a doctor or nurse, or if he should just steal Aura away as he did Saeran, until someone said, “If you do something that dramatic, Saeyoung Choi, I don’t think I can forgive you.”</p><p>While cracked, her sweet voice still sent chills down his spine. He would never forget it, even after death.</p><p>A small hand brushed his hair as he slowly looked up to see his 606 smiling down at him. “You are pretty good at making it up to me, though. Thanks for finally visiting me.”</p><p>Saeyoung refused to brush his unhindered tears as he gave a wobbly grin back.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long.”</p><p>They inevitably drew closer as they spoke, both ready for a kiss, as Aura replied softly, “I forgive you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to Eden Daphne for doing a most wonderful job on my commission! Her art style completed my vision for this fix and inspired me to finish this WIP once and for all! Thank you!</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or a kudos and I hope to post something soon! In the meantime, please stay safe by wearing a mask and drinking plenty of water. TTFN!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>